Bonbons
by Maliumkin
Summary: (Sweets) Albus et Minerva cherchent un moyen de remonter le moral à leur surchargé et donc très grincheux maître des potions. Traduction d'une fic' de The Half Mad Muggle.


_Traduction d'une fanfiction de The Half Mad Muggle, publiée sous le titre originel de "Sweets". J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

« Avez-vous vu la manière dont il a traité Sybill aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien… parfois, cette femme a besoin d'être traitée de cette manière, non ? »

« Oui… mais quand même. Il n'est pas aussi impoli d'habitude. Sarcastique, oui. Mais franchement rustre ? Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Peut-être qu'il est simplement surmené ? »

Ce fameux « il » faisait l'objet de nombreuses discussion à travers l'école – surtout la salle des professeurs. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été le membre le plus attachant, ni même amical, du personnel... En fait, il en était même l'opposé – la plupart des professeurs restaient hors de son chemin, allant jusqu'à ne pas entrer dans certaines salles de classe juste pour éviter sa colère, qui se manifestait par des commentaires sarcastiques livrés sur un ton mordant avec un timing parfait.

Mais en ce moment, l'homme était de pire humeur que d'habitude. Les professeurs pensaient qu'il n'était pas possible de faire pire, mais lorsqu'il avait fait un commentaire assez offensant à propos de la mère de Sybill durant la réunion du personnel très tôt le matin même, avant de quitter la pièce dans une ambiance mélodramatique, les gens s'étaient vraiment inquiétés.

« Albus. » Minerva McGonagall en faisait partie. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient à propos de presque tout, mais c'était des disputes amicales et elle devait avouer qu'elle les aimait plutôt bien. Et elle croyait vraiment que parfois Sybill avait besoin qu'on la remette à sa place – elle avait vraiment adoré le moment où son jeune collègue l'avait fait. Mais sa performance n'avait pas été – malheureusement – une attaque justifiée. C'était juste une attaque. Et cela l'inquiétait. « Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. »

« Que suggérez-vous, Minerva ? Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas déjà essayé. Mais il est plus intouchable que jamais. Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit de « foutre le camp » à moins que je ne veuille que « quelque chose de terrible » n'arrive à ma barbe. » Albus lui lança un regard pétillant par dessus son bureau. Ils étaient supposés parler de quelques changements mineurs, mais elle était décidée à amener le sujet droit sur la table.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il est misérable, Albus. »

« Non, Minerva, il n'est pas misérable. Simplement surmené. Et il le fait délibérément, j'en suis sûr. Il assume bien trop de tâches à lui tout seul ses recherches lui demandent énormément de temps, et pourtant il est toujours demandeur de travail en plus. Il travaille toujours sur cette potion pour Horace, vous savez, celle qu'il a commencé en novembre…

Minerva le regarda simplement. « En plus d'enseigner ? Et de corriger ? Et d'assister à toutes nos réunions ? Est-ce qu'il est fou ? »

« Non. Simplement… trop désireux de plaire. C'est l'un de ses plus grands, et en même temps, de ses pires traits de caractère, puisque cela signifie qu'il ne s'accorde jamais de temps à lui-même. » Albus secoua la tête. « Il pense encore qu'il a des dettes à payer, et je pense que se jeter corps et âme dans le travail soulage sa conscience. »

Minerva s'assit sur une chaise, les bras croisés. « Alors nous devons vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Mais comment, ma chère ? Il ne laisse personne l'approcher, et nous ne pouvons certainement pas faire son travail ou l'un de ses projets à sa place – parce qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais faire, et parce que ce serait impossible, tout simplement. » Albus attrapa sa corbeille de sorbets au citron et en tendit un à sa collègue, qui refusa d'un mouvement de tête, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je veux l'aider. Nous sommes ses amis, nous devrions être capable d'alléger ce poids juste un petit peu. Je m'inquiète, Albus… il pourrait se laisser consumer par ses propres problèmes, si nous ne lui apportons pas d'aide. »

Albus sourit tristement, son sorbet au citron entre son pouce et son index. « Malheureusement, c'est un homme compliqué. L'aider n'est pas aussi facile qu'il ne le paraît. »

Minerva regarda le sorbet, les sourcils froncés par ses cogitations. Lorsqu'Albus le glissa entre ses lèvres, elle les baissa enfin et murmura « C'est cela. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire, ma chère Minerva, que mon sorbet au citron vous a donné la solution à notre problème, à savoir comment aider notre grincheux Maître des Potions ? »

Minerva leva la tête. « Des plaisirs simples. Il n'a aucun petit plaisir que nous ne connaissions. Mais nous pourrions mener notre enquête. »

Et après avoir entendu cela, Albus dût l'avouer, il était intrigué.

* * *

« Severus ! » Minerva s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face avec le plus de bruit possible. Le Maître des potions leva les yeux, la regarda, puis retourna son attention au livre dans sa main.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider ? » continua Minerva, ignorant le fait que Severus l'avait pratiquement ignorée. « Voyez-vous, certains de mes élèves n'ont demandé... »

« Minerva. » Severus leva les yeux. « Avec tout votre respect, je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le livre de sa main. « Plus maintenant. »

« Rendez-le. J'ai un emploi du temps plutôt chargé, et je suis seulement dans la salle des professeurs parce que le directeur a insisté... » L'expression de son visage suggérait qu'il aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où pourvu que ce ne soit pas ici. Mais Minerva n'allait pas se démonter si facilement. « Vous pouvez faire une pause juste un instant pour m'aider, certainement ? »

« Très bien. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Soyez rapide. »

Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr. Je sais à quel point votre travail est important pour vous. Donc, mes élèves parlaient des bonbons moldus, pendant notre classe de métamorphoses... »

« Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas supervisés par quelqu'un qui leur aurait simplement dit de _cesser de parle_ r ? » l'interrompit Severus. Elle le regarda, et il ricana à demi : « Je suppose que cela signifie que c'étaient des Gryffondors ? »

« Severus, essayiez de ne pas tourner cette conversation amicale en une énième raison de mettre en compétition nos deux maisons. _Essayez_ de rester aimable. »

Severus semblait sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel, mais son respect pour la sous-directrice le fit hocher la tête à la place. « Bien sûr. Excusez-moi. Je vous en pris, continuez avec votre ô combien intéressante discussion. »

Minerva choisit de ne pas relever. « Et j'étais intriguée. Donc j'ai demandé à nos collègues qui ont des connexions moldues de me dire quel était leur bonbon préféré. »

Severus semblait incrédule. « Vous avez interrompu mes études pour me demander quel est mon bonbon préféré ? »

« Oui. » Minerva réalisa que c'était une tentative pathétique, mais tout cela faisait partie de son plan, plutôt malin d'ailleurs. Elle décida donc de prendre un air attachant et intéressé avant de continuer : « Donc, quel est le vôtre ? »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je me moque éperdument des bonbons. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs le dire au directeur, qui insiste à faire rentrer ses atrocités jaunes au fond de ma gorge à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. »

Minerva laissa échapper un rire et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Je sais. Il les aime vraiment, vous savez. Mais vous changez de sujet. Vous devez avoir aimé un bonbon ? Juste une fois ? »

« Si je vous le dis, me laisserez-vous finalement en paix ? Et me rendrez-vous mon livre ? »

« Absolument. » Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout.

« Très bien. Quand j'étais enfant, nous avions une épicerie, et elle avait une petite section réservée aux friandises. » Il fit une pause, réfléchissant un instant. « Je me souviens qu'il arrivait que l'on me donne quelques piécettes – avant que ma mère ne meurt – et j'avais l'habitude de les économiser, juste pour acheter cette barre de chocolat. Je crois que cela m'avait pris… quatre ou cinq semaines pour avoir assez d'argent. Mais ça le valait. » Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. « Ça le valait définitivement. » Il revint au présent. « C'était une barre de chocolat avec cinq chocolats différents à l'intérieur. Fry's, je crois que c'était. Je n'en ai plus eu depuis des années… quand le magasin a fermé, je ne les ai plus jamais revus. »

Minerva sentit un sentiment de triomphe lui gonfler la poitrine. « Merveilleux. Personne ne m'en avait encore jamais parlé. »

Severus la regarda ostensiblement. « Mon livre ? »

« Bien sûr. Merci, Severus. » Et lui tendit le livre, qu'il ré ouvrit promptement et continua de lire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation. Minerva quitta le Salle des professeurs – et fut rejointe pas moins d'une minute plus tard par Albus.

« Avez-vous entendu ce qu'il a dit ? » lui dit-elle. Albus esquissa. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fallu que ce soi _moi_ qui doive se cacher sous la chaise. »

Minerva sourit « Ce n'est pas important. Il nous a dit ce que nous voulions savoir. »

« En effet. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'embête. Il m'a profondément blessé en suggérant que je le menace avec mes sorbets au citron. S'il les acceptait juste quand je les lui propose... »

Minerva le coupa. « Albus, tout le monde n'aime pas ces… incroyables et fantastiques bonbons... ». Elle secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il nous reste maintenant à faire est de trouver - »

Elle ferma rapidement sa bouche quand la porte de la Salle des professeurs s'ouvrit de nouveau et que Severus en sortit. Il s'arrêta et regarda Minerva et Albus, qui devaient ressembler, réalisa Minerva, à deux élèves en train de comploter, se cachant dans le couloir et parlant à voix basse, l'air conspirateur.

Severus hocha simplement un sourcil, puis reprit sa marche.

« Severus ! » l'appela Albus, « Voulez-vous un sorbet au citron ? »

Albus se retourna et lui lança son regard le plus noir avant de s'éloigner. Albus et Minerva éclatèrent de rire. « Vous devriez arrêter de le taquiner quand il est si grincheux, Albus. C'est un ex mangemort, après tout ! »

Albus hocha la tête, souriant toujours. « Il en profite, vraiment. »

Minerva se ressaisit. « Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à le trouver. »

* * *

Severus Snape claqua très fort la porte de son bureau. Il aimait la façon dont cela résonnait contre les murs, et la façon dont le son faisait écho dans sa petite chambre. Il jeta la pile de parchemin qu'il portait sur son bureau, sans regarder, puis saisit sa tête avec ses mains à présent vides, grognant. Il avait un mal de tête terrible, et il voulait vraiment aller dormir.

A côté de sa chaise, sur une petite table en bois, reposait son journal de potions. Un projet qui représentait tellement pour lui, et qui lui rapporterait tellement s'il s'avérait être un succès... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y plonger. Trop fastidieux. Il soupira.

« Allez, Severus. » Il se tourna vers son bureau. Il devait noter ses interrogations, puis il penserait peut-être à manger un peu avant de passer la nuit à revoir et à corriger son projet.

Il y avait un paquet sur le bureau, enveloppé dans du papier brun attaché à une ficelle. La poste.

« Et bien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé pendant le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il au paquet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui réponde. « Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? Une plaisanterie ? Une farce d'élève ? » Il pointa sa baguette sur le paquet et lui envoya un sort rapide appris lorsqu'il était mangemort, qui lui permettrait de déterminer si la livraison pouvait être dangereuse ou non.

Négatif. « Bien. » Il l'attrapa et défit la ficelle de manière à faire glisser le papier.

Il y avait bien quelque chose, pas aussi grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru il l'attrapa et eu presque le souffle coupé par la surprise. « Quoi ? » Il reconnu instantanément l'emballage. « Mais… comment ? » Il tenait dans ses mains une barre de chocolat dont l'emballage arborait la mention « Fry's ».

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Minerva. » Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. « Bien joué. » Il tint la barre de chocolat dans sa main pendant un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Il avait besoin de faire une pause. Il avait besoin d'une nuit où il n'aurait pas à brasser des potions. Une nuit où il n'aurait pas à s'arracher les yeux avec les copies des élèves. Une nuit où il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa grammaire ou de sa ponctuation pour un rapport qui lui prenait tellement de son temps. Une pause. Une pause avec sa barre de chocolat préférée.

Il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas qu'on le regardait. Quand il s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un verre de vin rouge et sa barre de chocolat, qu'il savoura, détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ne savait pas qu'il était surveillé par les deux personnes qui avaient tout orchestré depuis le début.

Minerva regarda Albus. « Je suis heureuse que nous l'ayons fait. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas l'aider d'une autre manière, ne pouvions pas faire tout son travail pour lui. La seule chose que nous pouvions faire était de le faire sourire. »


End file.
